Bedtime Stories
by GeminiMab
Summary: Who knew a simple request from friends could turn into mental anguish? A lesson in dragons is learned from a simple bedtime story. (Rating for language) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

She cursed her luck. She damned it to the depths of hell. Wait what luck? If she had any to begin with she would NOT be in this situation currently. How had this happened to her? Oh that's right it's the Natsu's fault! Sighing, she began to attempt to rub the pressure building in her temples away as she remembered how she got stuck in what seemed to be an easy request turned nightmare.

The day had started out bright and sunny for Lucy Heartfilla. She awoke to the sweat smell of the breeze that drifted through her bedside window. It was one of those wonderful days where she was able to wake up on her own with no loud obnoxious team mates yelling at her to get up or making a mess of her apartment. Life was wonderful.

After making a simple breakfast and preparing for the day, she was graced with inspiration for her novel and so was able to get a good chapter and half written. Lucy smiled. A pleasant start to the day indeed. Glancing at the clock on her desk she mused it was time to make her way to her beloved guild Fairy Tail and see what her friends were up to.

As she made her way down the path leading to the guild hall she decided that she would bring out her adorable spirit Plue. He was good for giving entertainment to not only herself but her guild mates as well. Had she known he would be the cause of her later issues she would have forgone the thought of calling the dog spirit out.

"Punn Punn!" The tiny spirit called.

Lucy giggled at the little guy, "Well good morning to you too Plue! Ready to play at the guild for a while?" Smiling as she watched him shake and nod his affirmative, she opened the guild doors cheerfully greeting "Ahoy mina!" She was prepared for the greetings she'd normally hear, however she was not prepared for the one she received.

Lucy had only taken a few steps within the guild hall before she was tackled by something extremely heavy, knocking her back to the floor and pushing the air from her lungs. She didn't even have a chance to scream it all happened so fast. Trying to stop the world from spinning and regain the ability to breath, she was taken back when she heard the loud groan of whatever it was that caused this situation.

"Uhhhh… Stupid damn perverted stripper." The thing grumbled.

Lucy knew that voice as well as the person it was referring to. She let loose a groan of her own as things started to come together and the sounds of laughter filled the room around her. Being the intelligent person she was she realized that Natsu was what knocked her over, Grey had somehow caused him to ram into her, and the pair had more than likely been in the middle of one of their daily fights.

Natsu hearing the groan under him tried to regain his own senses. Upon impact he realized only a few things. Whatever Grey had thrown him into was super soft and comfortable, and smelled amazing. Realization struck him as he recognized exactly WHO he was currently on top of. Smiling broadly and turning around instead of getting off of his make shift pillow he hugged it, "LUCY! Thanks for catching me! You're the best!" He chose to ignore his surrounding, including the stares and whispers of the guild. However, his luck wasn't there because Lucy was completely focused on those things.

Growing a deep shade of red over her current position, she glanced at the annoyingly oblivious man on top of her. She growled in anger at him. Before his little display she was more than fine with just telling him to get off her and leave it at that. It wasn't his fault entirely she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, with his idiotic display in front of the guild no less, she was pissed. "NATSU GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU MORON!" She screeched while trying to scramble away from him. Once she gained enough space she kicked him in the gut pushing him the rest of the way off before she righted herself and stormed off in the direction of the bar.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Lucy?" Natsu asked to, well, no one. As he looked up prepared to see his favorite person he found the space she had been in empty. Turning around he noticed she had already stormed off. Pouting he got up quickly ready to make his way to the blond, however Grey invaded his space first.

Grey watched with a morbid fascination as the event unfolded. He instantly felt guilty for throwing Natsu, not because he could hurt the fool, but because of who happened to be in the projectiles way. He cringed at the impact, but was thrown into a stupor at the next events. He couldn't help laugh at the idiocy of Natsu as he tried to greet Lucy as if nothing had happened. Not to mention the position he put the two in. So he waited for the up and coming show, and he had not been disappointed. His laughter couldn't be contained when he spotted the pout formed on his rivals face. "Oi, flame brain! You have got to be the STUPIDOUS person I know!"

"What was that Ice Princess?"

"You heard me stupid."

"You wanna go stripper?"

"Like you could ever beat me ash for brains!"

And so, Natsu's previous thoughts were pushed away for now. It was all Grey's fault that Lucy was mad at him, so it only made sense to take his frustration out on the bastard.

Lucy sighed as she took her seat. Of course the dumb asses would be at it again. Looking up she noticed Mira and her creepy smile. Growling again in frustration she looked the takeover mage directly in the eye, "Don't even start Mira! It's too early in the day, I'm in no mood, and let us not forget that my back hurts now."

Mira pouted, but gave in, "Fine, I'll leave it be… For now." With that she went to serve drink orders.

Lucy visibly relaxed at that. Turning in her seat she scanned the guild looking for Levy. However she noticed just how unnaturally empty the guild was. Frowning she turned back to the barmaid, "Where is everyone Mira?"

"Well, mostly on missions. It seems strange, ne? I like it when it's noisy." Mira replied with her normal happy smile.

Before Lucy could comment further she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she was somewhat surprised to see Bisca and Alzack standing next to her with a somewhat odd expression on their faces. Confused at seeing the both of them staring at her she hesitantly said, "Ummm morning guys. What's up?"

At this Bisca smiled more normally and pointed to the seen over by one of the tables. There sat Happy, Plue, and Asuka. Plue and Happy were dancing while the young girl giggled her heart's content. When Bisca noticed Lucy's eyes soften and smile warmly she spoke, "Well I know this is out of the blue and all, but there's a mission Al and I want to go on." She waited till she received more of Lucy's attention before continuing, "We were talking about who might watch Asuka for the day and since she's having so much fun with your spirit we were hoping…."

Before the woman could finish her sentence Lucy spoke up, "What time do you think you'll be back?"

Alzack answered, "Well if we catch the 10' o'clock train out we should be getting back on the midnight train."

Bisca spoke up quickly adding, "We know it's a lot to ask but we haven't been able to out on a mission together in a while and we'll pay you for your time! We just saw how much fun she's having and thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." With that both parents smiled pleadingly.

Lucy chuckled lightly, they were acting as if this was a hard decision. Asuka was the cutest little girl and super sweet. Not to mention that Lucy really didn't have any actual plans for the day. "Of course I will! Let me get some paper and a pen so I can get down everything I need to know. You know like bed time and such."


	2. Chapter 2

The first part of the day had gone smoothly. It's not like taking care of an almost 2 year old was that hard. Play, feed, change diapers, that's really all there is to it. They had stayed at the guild most of the day without incident. Lucy had even given up her anger at Natsu seeing how he spent his day helping to entertain the little girl. She giggled alongside Asuka as they watched the dragon slayer doing a hand stand on their table while keeping his balance long enough to walk up and down the table on his hands.

Wiping a stray tear of laughter off, Lucy complimented her partner, "Ya know Natsu you're actually really good with kids."

Natsu smiled wide at that and hopped off the table to sit next to Lucy. He couldn't help how happy that simple comment made him. Looking right at her smile still intact he asked, "Really? You think so?" Seeing her nod a yes and smile a little wider, he was going to repay the compliment and add in how the two of them _together_ were good with kids, but Happy chose that moment to intervene.

"It helps that Natsu has the same mind as a child." Happy said with an evil smile, causing Lucy to laugh again while agreeing with him.

Natsu pouted at that, "Oi, Happy what's that supposed to mean?"

Still laughing Lucy tried to explain, "It means you act like you're Asuka's age."

"Tch, do not." The man said while crossing his arms across his chest. At his reaction Lucy laughed harder and Happy started to snicker. Pout firmly in place Natsu slumped into his seat. Happy is a smart ass all the time, but Lucy was agreeing with him. His pride was hurt, not only that but it made it seem like her prior compliment didn't mean as much now.

Seeing her partner's new mood, Lucy stopped her laughter. Feeling a tiny bit guilty at her reaction she decided that an ego boost wouldn't hurt. So leaning over and nudging Natsu with her shoulder to gain his attention she said, "Oh come now don't act like that. Happy was just teasing you. Besides if it makes you feel any better, when it comes to last minute battle strategy you're one of the smartest men I know." Seeing his smile return, she nodded to herself at her attempt to turn around his sour mood.

"Aww thanks Lucy, you're the best!" Natsu replied happily as he pulled her into his side, causing the woman to blush but not pull back.

Once again though Happy chose that moment to ruin the mood, "They lliiiikkkee each other!" Stated the exceed as he flew in circles around their heads, causing Asuka to giggle as she attempted to catch his tail.

"It's NOT like that!" Lucy screeched as she pushed away from Natsu and stood up never noticing the hurt in his eyes. Trying to push aside her blush she reached for Asuka easily picking the little girl up. Seeing the child pout at being taken from her current toy Lucy smiled, "Come on sweaty, we need to get you home for dinner, a bath, and then bed." Turning to her partners she went to say her goodbyes for the day. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Maybe we can take mission, ne?"

"AWW… But Lucy, it's still early! Besides she can eat here."

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, no offence to Mira's cooking but bar food is still bar food and it's not healthy for a child Asuka's age. I need to take her home and cook her something healthy, then get her ready for bed. It'd be irresponsible of me to keep her out all night at the guild."

"But it's only 4 in the afternoon!" Natsu protested. He really was having fun with Lucy and damn him if he didn't want her to go. It was like he was getting to play house again. Although this time he found himself not wanting to stop playing, unlike when he was a child playing with Lissiana this felt special, and fitting. He wanted the two of them to be like this all the time.

Lucy sighed and shifted the child to her other hip, "I know what time it is, but I still have to head into town to the market to buy stuff to make for dinner and then I have to make that dinner. Bisca and Al said she eats at around 6 so I need to go now so I have time."

Natsu huffed and pouted again, "Fine." Thinking it over for a matter of seconds he then decided on something, "Come on Happy, Lucy said we have to go." Standing he made his way to Lucy's side.

Lucy had started to walk away when she heard Natsu relent, however she was taken back at his next statement and actions. "Natsu, I never said you were coming with me. Besides Bisca and Alzack asked me to watch Asuka, I don't know if they would appreciate me letting others into their home. Not to mention that I so cannot afford to feed your never ending appetite." She felt bad at seeing the dejected face of her two friends but it was all true. She didn't want to impose in someone else's home, and she most defiantly couldn't afford to feed all of them. Making a promise to herself to somehow make it up to the pair she began making her way out of the guild once more, only to be halted by the tiny child in her arms.

Asuka began crying and reaching for Happy. "No no leave! Play Happy! Play Natsu!" The little girl screamed.

Natsu went from devastated to excited in a millisecond. Playing with Asuka all day had paid off and now she gave him the perfect excuse to tag along. Running up to Lucy with Happy flying in tow, Natsu put on his best puppy face, "See Lucy, Asuka wants to play with us still. Doncha kiddo?" Seeing the child still reaching for him and nodding he took his chance and grabbed her placing her on his shoulders. Looking back to Lucy, "Please? We'll be good!"

Lucy was assaulted by not only the little girl's tears but also three sets of pleading eyes. Hanging her head in defeat she said, "Fine..." Cutting off her partners victory she continued, "BUT only and I mean ONLY if you pay for the stuff I need to make dinner." Lucy's own mental happy dance was short lived when a non-hesitant answer of, "Sounds good," reached her. She could only stare in shock as she watched Natsu walk off with Asuka and Happy, calling over for her to, "Hurry up slow poke."

He never paid for groceries. The one and only time Lucy ever attempted to make him help pay ended with him whining about it for hours. So naturally she never bothered again and basically made sure to keep just enough in her frig at home to keep his appetite at bay when they would break in. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she smiled and jogged to catch up to them, heading out of the guild and toward the market.

Several of the guild members couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange as they watched their friends leave. Mira and Cana had been the most intrigued all day long. Cana had found the make shift 'family' entertaining, watching Natsu's antics to appease the small child, and seemingly Lucy as well. Mira however, watched with interest as the pair of adult mages seemed to act as if playing with Happy and a baby was an everyday occurrence. The two women exchanged knowing glances and smiles after their entertainment left.

"So Mira," Cana drawled out, "I suppose this means we should be extra hard on Lucy now since it seems our little Natsu seems to finally be noticing what's in front of him?"

Mira smile a bit wicked at that, "I let her off the hook today, but I won't be doing that again!" With that the two women went back to what they had been doing before lost in their own thoughts of torcher.


	3. Chapter 3

The late afternoon and evening had gone well. True to his word Natsu picked up the tab for the groceries, and also managed to be well behaved inside their friend's home. He and Happy had kept Asuka busy so Lucy was able to cook uninterrupted. He had also helped clean up after dinner and made sure to keep Asuka busy once again as Lucy cleaned the dishes.

Bath time had also gone off with no issue. The little girl played in the water while her 'play mates' took a nap out in the sitting area. All in all it had been an easy day of babysitting. That thought was short lived however when it came to bed time.

Lucy tried to rub out the pressure in her temples but it refused to leave. The high pitched laughter of Asuka wasn't helping. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at a baby though. No this was Natsu's fault. At the mention of bed Asuka, Natsu, and Happy made their way rather speedily to the little girl's room, leaving Lucy to wonder why the trio were so excited at the prospect of bed time. However the scene Lucy walked into she wasn't prepared for.

Natsu, and Asuka were jumping on the bed, while Happy did flying flips in the air. Lucy stood horrified at the mess they were causing, not to mention the fact of Natsu riling up the once calm child. This was hell! "YOU THREE!" At her bellow they all stopped and Natsu visibly gulped. "Natsu off the bed! Asuka, lay down and get under the covers! Happy STOP!"

All three did as they were told much to Lucy's relief. Sighing heavily she made her way to the little girl leaning down to tuck her in and placed a gentile kiss to her forehead. Once she noted the child was settled she turned to her partners, "Ok time to go. She needs her rest."

Before anyone could make it out of the room the little girl spoke up, "Lucy story?"

"Yeh common Lucy she needs a story!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Guys, don't start..."

"Story, story, story!" The three chanted in unison.

Once again trying to relieve the pressure Lucy took a deep breath to settle her frazzled nerves. "Fine," she groaned out. Seeing the happy smiles she rolled her eyes. Looking pointedly at Natsu and Happy she bit out, "However you two get out! She doesn't need more distractions while I'm trying to get her to bed."

The pair frowned, "But we want to hear the story too!" Happy protested while Natsu nodded vigorously.

Shaking her head at how childish her friends where Lucy relented, "Then the both of you sit down and be quiet." Seeing them do as told she turned a warm smile to Asuka, "Ok sweaty, what story?" she asked while making her way to the girls book shelf.

Asuka noticed where her new friend Lucy was headed and shook her head, "No book! New Story! New Story Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't help but be warmed by the child wanting something new and imaginative. She was a girl after her own heart. "Ok then, what kind of story?"

Asuka was lost in thought when Natsu voiced his idea, "One with a Dragon!"

Followed by Happy's cry of, "I want a fish story!"

Lucy frowned at the pair, "I asked Asuka what bed time story she wanted, not you two."

The little girl decided she liked one of their ideas and spoke up, "Dragon story! Dragon go RAWWW"

Natsu laughed at her, "That's right kiddo! Although it's more like…"

"Don't even think about it Natsu!"

To this he pouted again but sent a smile to the little girl and winked, "Oi, Lucy she said she wants a dragon story."

"A fish story would have been better," a soured Happy mumbled as he settled at the end of the girl's bed making himself comfortable.

Lucy frowned. Every story she knew with a dragon in it would only cause her trouble. Either it was too violent for a child like Asuka or the dragon was the villain and she would never hear the end of it from Natsu. Taking a seat next to the little girl on the bed she pondered what to do. Looking down at her expectant eyes she whispered, "Dragon story huh?" Glancing at Natsu she noticed he looked almost as excited as Asuka did. Lucy rattled her brain.

Looking once more to her partner on the floor she smiled a bit as inspiration struck. "Ok guys dragon story it is!" Sitting up a bit more and clearing her throat she began.

"Once upon a time, there was a young princess who lived with her father the King."

"Lucy it's supposed to have a dragon!"

"Dragon! Dragon!"

"There will be a dragon you guys. Jeez who's telling this story huh? Now be quiet and listen or no story." To that her protesters settled again. Reaching over Lucy began to stroke Asuka's hair in way of calming her and continued, "Like I said there was a princess who lived with her father the King. For a long time the princess wasn't happy in her kingdom. The reason being that the king ignored her and then one day wanted her to marry some horrible prince far away."

"Mean king?" Asuka asked.

Lucy smiled a bit, "At that time yes. His heart was cold after losing his wife the Queen. So because of this he didn't want any family around. All he thought of was making his kingdom bigger and better. That's why he wanted to marry off his daughter the princess. However the princess didn't like that idea at all. So on the night that the king was to announce the engagement the princess ran away."

Lucy paused to take note of the girl's actions. She was starting to drift off. Looking to Happy at the end of the bed she noted he was already asleep. Quickly glancing at Natsu he looked to be nodding off as well. He was leaned against the bed frame, head back on the bed, and eyes closed. She smiled and continued, "The princess left and ran to another kingdom where no one would know her if they saw her. She made sure to never tell anyone her full name either, this way they couldn't report back to the king. Time passed and the princess grew lonely. One day she met someone who claimed to be from a kingdom she had always wanted to go to. When the man offered the princess a chance to go she took his offer. However, the man was a fake. He wasn't really from the kingdom she wished to see, he was a bad man. He planned to take the princess and make her a slave. The princess was saddened. She was alone and defenseless and already captured. All hope seemed lost."

"Bad man," the little girl mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Asuka, he was a bad man. But what he didn't know was that there was a dragon close by. Now this dragon was strong, and brave, and above all protective of his kingdom. He heard of the bad man, and how this man said he was from the dragon's kingdom. The dragon didn't like that so he went after the man. With a mighty roar the dragon defeated the bad man and saved the princess. The princess was in awe of the dragon. She had never seen anything like him before. Bravely she approached the dragon to thank him for his indirect help. However, the guards of the kingdom they were in were after the dragon. They didn't like the trouble he caused while defeating the bad man. So when the dragon noticed he was being chased he grabbed the princess in his mighty talons and fled."

Smiling Lucy stood as quiet as possible. Asuka was asleep so there was no need to continue. Making sure her blankets were secure, Lucy reached down and gently picked up Happy to cradle him in her arms. Walking out she placed the exceed on the sitting chair softly, making sure not to wake him in the process. Once she was sure he was fine she turned to retrieve her other friend only to find him walking out of the little girl's room quietly shutting the door. "I thought you fell asleep too." Lucy said smiling.

"Almost did at first but then I wanted to find out what happened to the dragon." Natsu replied with a sheepish smile.

Lucy blushed. He could be so dense sometimes. Didn't he realize he knew what happened? Laughing to herself she shook the thoughts. "Well I suppose another time then." Not waiting for him to answer she stated, "It's getting late you should probably take Happy and head home. I'm going to take a nap on the couch till Bisca and Alzack get back."

"Hmm a nap sounds good," Natsu stated ignoring everything else Lucy had said. Flashing her a grin he decided to make himself comfortable by laying down on the couch himself and closed his eyes.

Lucy stomped over to the couch and leaned down. She wanted to yell at the man but if she did she risked waking the little girl in the other room. So, she chose to get close enough so she could get her anger across to him, "Damn it Natsu I'm tired! And I can't go home but you can. So move it!"

Cracking one eye open, he took note of her closeness. A cheeky smile made its way to his face as he swiftly grasped her wrist and pulled her down to the couch with him. He was pretty sure this stunt would cause her to beat the hell out of him but she wouldn't be too loud or she'd risk waking the child she tried so hard to put down in the first place.

A startled Lucy let loose a, "KAAA!" before she caught herself and covered her own mouth. Calming her racing heart she glared at the man that was the root of evil at the moment. As she began to beat him to force him to let her go she was harshly whispering, "Damn it Natsu! You are NOT funny! Get out! Let go!" To which she received no verbal response. If anything his hold on her tightened and forced her movements to still.

"So worth it," Natsu thought. When he felt the woman in his arms physically give in, he loosened his grip slightly, but only enough to try and make them both more comfortable. Readjusting her so she could use his arm as a pillow he made sure to keep the other arm wrapped around her waist while kicking a leg over hers this way she was secured and wouldn't fall off.

Lucy was a mess in her own head. Did he realize what he was doing to her, with her? Knowing him the answer was no. But she wished he did. More than likely he was just being lazy and considerate. Lazy because he didn't want to walk home and considerate because he knew she was also tired. However, realizing his probable train of thought didn't keep her heart from racing or her blush down. Should she just relax and enjoy this moment? Let it be one of those random things that happens to them that she'd cherish and pine over? Sighing mentally she gave in. So hesitantly she snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around him. A girl could get used to this kind of thing. She felt secure and protected. Not to mention she felt loved, in an affectionate sort of way. All in all being within Natsu's arms was a wonderful feeling.

Natsu wanted to jump for joy. She had stopped fighting him, snuggled into him, and on top of it all she was now holding him as well. The momentary pain from earlier was so beyond worth this outcome. He couldn't help the contented growl that rose up. Her sent was surrounding him and he had her where he always wanted her, where she belonged, in his embrace. Hearing her suddenly giggle he grunted out a, "What?"

Still giggling lightly Lucy replied, "Did you just purr?"

Growling deeper Natsu shifted to look down at her, "I don't purr. Happy purrs. I growl. Dragons growl not purr."

"But you're a dragon _slayer_ not a dragon."

"I was raised by one so same difference." Hearing her hum of a response meaning she would drop the subject, a thought came to him. "Oi, Lucy?" Once again she hummed slightly in acknowledgment so he asked, "Will you tell me the rest of that story?"

Lucy blushed again. She didn't want to keep going knowing he was actually paying attention. Considering how they were currently positioned if he caught on to who the characters really were then this could jeopardize their friendship. She might let out to many of her own emotions over the happenings of the tale. Biting her lip she knew she had to be careful, after all he could smell a lie a mile away, "Well, I don't know the end of the story," true enough so far, "I mean I was kind of making it up as I went," ok that one was a half truth. "Besides I'm tired."

"Fine. But you better think of a good end because on the walk home you gotta finish."

Lucy's relief was short lived with that. Feeling far too tired to continue she gave into defeat, "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Yeh I promise… Wait who said you were walking home with me? You live the opposite direction from here." She asked suddenly realizing what she had just promised.

Natsu chose to once again ignore her questions, "Shhhh Lucy you're too noisy. Go to sleep."

"Hmmmm… Whatever." She knew there was no reason to argue he'd follow her weather she protested or not, best to enjoy the comfort and warmth while she could. Yawning, sleep slowly started to take her with one last thought, "You're warm," was all she mumbled as she burrowed deeper and nodded off. So far gone she never noticed Natsu's smile or reply of, "Yeh being close to you does that."


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of locks clicking woke Natsu up. Furrowing his brow in confusion he tried to push sleep out of his mind and take in his surrounds. As he scented his surroundings his memory came back with a sigh of relief. No danger present he settled back trying to get a few more moments of peace before his perfect position was ruined.

"I hope Lucy isn't made we took longer." Alzack asked his wife.

"From the looks of it she's asleep so I doubt she'll mind. We'll just let her stay the night so she doesn't have to walk home so late alone."

Nudging Bisca to look at the couch he stated, "She's not alone," with a shy smile of his own at the scene before them.

Bisca smiled, "Aww I bet he decided to keep her company. Probably had fun with Asuka too, knowing him." Seeing her husband nod his affirmative she smiled blissfully, "You remember when we were like that?"

"What do you mean were? We still hold each other like that."

"I know but what I mean is how we had our stolen moments. Ya know, before we figured out how we felt for one another. Or at least admitted it."

"Hmmm took the lot of them disappearing for us to give in, realizing we didn't know what tomorrow would bring and all. Hopefully it won't take something like that for them. They have been through a lot already."

"Yeh, I hope so too. Hey let's leave them be for a few more minutes and unpack and check on Asuka. Let them have this for a bit longer ya know?"

Natsu smiled to himself as he heard them walk off down the hall. Those two were probably the most private people in the whole guild. He could trust them to not start rumors around the guild in the morning. And he was sure that they would never tease the two of them. He didn't need Lucy getting further scared off of the idea then she seemed to be most days.

Knowing Lucy though she'd feel embarrassed at them being caught though, didn't matter who it was that caught them. Would them together be such a bad thing? He sure as hell didn't think so. Frowning a bit he pushed the thoughts out and tried waking her before the duo came back. Gently he nuzzled cheek with his nose whispering, "Lucy, time to get up. Job's over." He smiled as she started to stir.

"Hmmmmm Natsu? Five more minutes?"

He laughed a little, "No way we gotta get up sleepy head. Bisca and Alzack are back."

Lucy was confused for a moment. What did those two have to do with anything? Slowly she forced herself to wake up and remember what was going on. As she went to stretch she found she couldn't. Confused she opened her eyes causing her to fully wake up. "Shit! Their back? Where are they?" What had they seen? What would they say? She didn't need this kind of rumor flying around. Natsu wouldn't understand and she just didn't want to deal with the guild.

"Relax, they went right past us to unpack and check on Asuka." Half truth wouldn't hurt her at the moment. He didn't like lying but in this case he didn't see the harm since it might as well be truth. Their little secret was safe with them so no harm.

Lucy had shot upright at her realizations but visibly relaxed with what Natsu said. Knowing him he woke up the second he heard a strange noise, crazy dragon slayer senses and all. She smiled at Natsu. At least he had some common sense about him to know to not let them get caught in that compromising of a position. "Oh good," she said as she stretched out her kinks and stood. Glancing back at the man stretching on the couch she asked, "Sleep well?"

"Would have been better if it was your amazing bed but pretty damn good either way." Grinning at her blush he asked, "What about you?"

Noticing his grin made her blush harder. Turning quickly she mumbled out, "Same for me," knowing he'd hear her.

Before Natsu could further comment, Bisca and Alzack made their appearance. "Oh you're awake!" Bisca said to Lucy, looking to Natsu she continued with, "And you had company. Well that's good would have hated for you to get lonely after Asuka fell asleep."

At that Lucy began to apologize, "I'm sorry guys for the intrusion I wasn't sure if it would be ok or not but…"

Alzack raised a hand to her in order to silence her protest, "Naw don't worry about it. Honestly we don't mind. House is in order, Asuka is asleep, and now we don't have to worry about you getting home. Right Natsu?"

At that Natsu jumped up and slung an arm over Lucy's shoulders, "Nope you don't have to worry I'll get her home," he finished with his signature wide smile.

"Well alright then you two be safe! Oh and before I forget here." Bisca said while handing some money over to Lucy.

"I can't accept this. It was a favor. Don't worry about it."

"Aww but Lucy you guys gave us a chance to go on a really nice paying mission. Plus it kept you from goin' on one yourself. Just take it."

"No I had fun today," smiling Lucy glanced at Natsu continuing, "lots of fun. So I couldn't possibly consider taking pay for something I feel is a favor among friends."

Bisca considered the pair for a moment, "Alright fine. However we'll catch your guys' bill for breakfast in the morning at the guild. And that I won't take no as an answer." She said while winking at the pair.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Natsu exclaimed while walking to Happy trying to wake him. "Oi, Happy time to get up we need to take Lucy home."

The exceed briefly cracked an eye open before shutting it again and groaning out, "You do it. I'm cumffy and tired."

Before Natsu could protest Alzack spoke up, "Ne, Natsu? If it's no trouble to you he can stay here. He's not taking up any room and I'm sure Asuka would like a play mate in the morning before we head to the guild."

Thinking it over Natsu shrugged and turned to Lucy, "Guess it's just you and me." Taking note of her blush once more he just smiled again. With that all settled the four mages said their goodbyes for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

A comfortable silence enveloped the pair walking. Both kept stealing glances at the other while trying to hide smiles.

Lucy was grateful for the friends they had just left for the night. If anyone understood what Lucy could possibly be going through it might be Bisca. Her and Alzack had been partners for a long time before they apparently got together. They knew what the guild whispers were like and so they chose to act like it wasn't a strange or gossip worthy sight to find herself and Natsu there. Even though she was still embarrassed about the whole situation she could at least smile knowing that it wouldn't be the morning gossip.

Noticing how lost in thought Lucy was Natsu grew bored. He liked it better when she paid attention to him then the weirdness in her head. So he decided to gain her attention back. "Oi Lucy?"

Pulled out of her musings Lucy's head shot up, "What?"

"You owe me a story." He replied cheekily.

"Natsu," she whined, "I told you I don't know the end to it."

"But you _promised_. And you of all people know to keep your promises." Natsu pouted.

Lucy grumbled a bit at that, "Fine… Then where was I?"

"Dragon beat the bad guy, and the guards were after him."

Lucy was a bit surprised he had actually stayed fully awake for the whole thing. Steeling her nerves and trying to recall the story she began, "Right, ok…. So… The dragon not wishing to be caught decided to flee. However he took hold of the princess in his talons before he took flight."

"_Mighty_ talons." Natsu corrected.

"Huh? Right right mighty talons. Anyway, this scared the princess and she asked the dragon why he was taking her with him when she had done nothing wrong. The dragon smiled down at her and told her that he heard her wish to visit his kingdom. Upon hearing this, the princess felt happier than she had since her mother the Queen had passed. She had heard wonderful things about the dragon's kingdom and had wanted to visit it since she was a small child. And so instead of protesting further she decided to allow the dragon to take her with him."

Lucy paused for a moment to glance at Natsu. He looked content walking along with his hands lased behind his head and a peaceful smile on his face, while he walked with his eyes closed. She smiled and decided to lose herself in the story telling. He was obviously enjoying it so why not?

"As they traveled they talked of random things. Neither asking anything too important but yet still friendly to one another. To this the princess was surprised. Dragons were things to be feared, or at least that was what she was taught. However this dragon was kind, and friendly. He was warm, and sincere. She found herself thinking that the dragon could one day become a close friend, someone she would forever cherish.

Soon though their journey to the dragon's kingdom came to an end as they arrived within the kingdom. The princess was excited, scared and overwhelmed. Although she had always wanted to come here she was unsure if she would find a place among the people of this new land. But as she entered the kingdom alongside the dragon her fears disappeared. The people of this new kingdom instantly accepted her and welcomed her warmly. She could tell they had all come from different paths in life, yet somehow had made a wonderful place together, full of magic, fun, laughter, and love.

They viewed everyone within the kingdom as family. The princess was soon no exception. Eventually, the dragon had given the princess a new family by bringing her with him. And so as time went on the dragon and princess did become great friends. They would go on adventures together, and spend time just having fun together along with the rest of their family. The time the princess spent with the dragon became some of her most cherished memories. Where ever they went together, he would keep watch for her and make sure no mortal harm came.

There even came a point when he had risked himself to save her from an evil wizard and his dragon that her father, the king, had hired to drag her back to the kingdom. At first the wizard had tried to lock her in a tower, but the dragon found her easily and carried her back with him. This had made the wizard angry and so he sent his dragon after the princess. Unlike her dragon this one was vicious and cruel and laughed at the princess calling her weak and useless. But her dragon came for her once more and in a fierce battle defeated the evil dragon once again taking the princess with him.

After that the princess eventually grew to not only be in awe of the dragon but to admire him. He had been her first real friend, her key to freedom and happiness, her hero on many occasions through their travels. He became her one and only… her first true…. OH LOOK we're here! Thanks for walking me home Natsu but it's late so I should hurry inside and go to bed!"

Without giving him a chance to respond Lucy quickly unlocked the door and ran up to her apartment. Once inside she slammed the door shut. Leaning her back against it she slid to the floor as the adrenaline rushed out of her. "What did I almost do?" she sighed to herself. Trying to slow her heart she shook her head and stood. "Time for bed," she announced to no one. Going to her dresser she pulled out an overly large shirt and pair of cotton shorts. Heading to the bathroom to change and do her nightly rituals she didn't notice the window being slid open.

Natsu was so engrossed in Lucy's story he didn't notice how close they were to her home. So to say he was startled with her sudden outburst was an understatement. He'd admit he wasn't the brightest person on a daily basis but that didn't mean he was thick. He figured out fairly quickly who the story was about. But since it was Lucy telling a 'fairy tale' version of _their_ story he wanted to hear it. She was a writer and there for she was descriptive. He wanted to know her thoughts and feelings on everything that happened. She had been close to saying something extremely important he could feel it in his gut. And he knew to never ever ignore his gut feeling. If he did than Lucy, among other things in and including his life, wouldn't be here.

He heard her running up her stairs and slamming her apartment door shut. He also heard her silent question. What was so wrong with what she had been saying? He personally was over the moon with her story up to that point. The way she described the dragon, which really was himself, meant the world to him. She was to engrossed in her own story telling to have faked everything she said. Not to mention he would have been able to smell the deceit on her. But that last little bit before she suddenly ran from him had her scared. What was she going to say? Did she think it was bad? He had to know. She had promised to finish the story for him after all. He didn't even second guess his decision to make her finish the story. Damn it he had been a moment away from hearing her say _something_ and he knew that it would make or break him. He had a right to know.

He watched her unnoticed go into the bathroom and heard the sink turn on. She'd be out in a few minutes since it wasn't the tub or shower going off. Shutting the window, Natsu sighed and reached for the lantern on the bedside table. She would notice the light difference immediately and would be less startled by his presence. Sitting in a comfortable position on the bed he smiled. Lucy knew it was late and would protest but she wouldn't kick him out mostly because she knew he'd hate to go home alone. She never kicked him out when Happy wasn't home and that thought made him smile, because she knew him so well.

As Lucy finished her nightly routine she opened the door and paused before walking out. She never lit anything when she came in which only meant one thing, "Natsu…" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy had to steel her nerves and brush off her feelings. Natsu was her friend, and he didn't understand her inner turmoil. Letting her frustration give rise to irritation she stormed from the bathroom, "Damn it Natsu go home!"

Natsu pouted, "Ne Lucy, that's not nice. I came to hang out with you. Besides I don't want to go home all alone." Pout check, puppy eyes check, Lucy caving in…

Looking to the man on her bed Lucy tried to hold firm and kick him out, however those damn eyes and that even more damnable pout did her in. "Fine Natsu, you can stay here. But I'm going to bed so I swear if you burn anything I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Aww common Lucy I'll be good. Promise!"

"Yeh yeh, whatever, goodnight Natsu," Lucy replied dismissively as she climbed into her bed and under the covers, ignoring the man sitting on the opposite side of her. No sooner had she blown out her bedside lantern had she heard him clear his throat.

"Speaking of promises…" He trailed off hoping she'd take the hint.

Lucy groaned and sat up glaring best she could in the moon lit room at Natsu's form, "I told you already I don't have an end for this damn story. Just let it drop ok?"

"You were on a roll with it though so I know you at least had more to say! Lucyyyyy you PROMISED."

She felt like crying. This was bringing to many emotions that she was nowhere ready to attempt to reveal. She knew he'd never understand and that hurt worse, for her to throw her heart out there and have it smashed do to ignorance and naivety. Pulling her knees up she buried her head into them to try and hide further, whether it was from Natsu or herself she was unsure. "Why? Why do you want me to finish this so bad?" it came out just above a whisper but she knew he'd hear her.

Blush forming, and scratching the back of his head nervously, Natsu struggled to come up with a good enough reason that didn't sound so wussy. Taking a deep breath he said screw it and just started talking, "Well first off you promised, but also I am interested ok? You never let anyone ready your stories and it's the first time I got to hear one so I wanna know what happens. Besides there's a dragon in it so it makes it all the more better."

Holding back the tears that wanted to fall she sighed. A promise was a promise after all and that was something she had to hold in high regard or she couldn't be proud of the magic she used. Embarrassed beyond belief she pushed it aside to give rise to her turmoil and anger. He wanted an end fine she'd give him one, "Fine have it your way. Where was I?"

Natsu cheered to himself, "You were saying all the things the dragon was to the princess but you didn't finish." He'd get his answer! Sitting forward a bit more he waited like an eager child.

Bristling a bit at the fact that he wanted her to pick up literally where she left off she once more forced the soon to be pain aside. "Ok, as I was saying, the dragon was many things to the princess. She grew to care for him deeply not only as her first real friend, her savior and hero, but also she grew to…" She paused giving herself a mental pep talk. She could do this! She was a Fairy Tail mage damn it! Never back down! "She grew to care for the dragon because he was not only all those thing but he became her hearts one true love. She cared so deeply for the dragon that just being near him was enough. And so she stayed with her dragon and continued to go on adventures. Sometimes it would be them and other times other members of their family would go. No matter what the circumstances though they always won their battles and had fun together. Because one without the other was just no fun." She stopped feeling that was the best ending she could think of. However, Natsu had other plans.

"So what happened with the two of them?"

"I already said they went on adventures and had fun together."

"Yeh but you said the princess loved the dragon. Did she ever tell him?"

Lucy was taken aback by this. Natsu of all people actually asked her about love and relationships. She blushed a bit seeing how in essence he was asking about them. However the blush gave way to heart ache. "No Natsu, she didn't."

"Why the hell not?" he asked a bit frustrated. If this was their story didn't she know all she had to do was tell him? Hell he would have told her long ago if she didn't act like a complete crazy whenever someone else even suggested it. It was only the last couple months he could even get away with touching her without feeling too much of her wrath.

"Be-because she knew…" Lucy began. This was hard. He was basically asking her why she has never told him that she loved him. It wasn't a fair question considering he wouldn't return the feelings. "Hold in the tears Lucy," she cried to herself.

Willing them away once more she continued as if she was still telling a story. It would be easier to say if she separated herself from the feelings a bit. "She knew that the dragon could never love her in the same way. It wasn't meant to be. He was a dragon and she was a human princess. Dragon's are wild creatures that are meant to be free. As for the princess she was just that, a princess, some day she would have to settle down and continue the royal line. So rather than ever lose the friendship she had with the dragon, she chose to keep her love for him to herself where it grew brighter and stronger each day. She would rather have the dragon as her cherished friend than lose him because he felt bad for not returning her feelings. And so they lived their lives with many adventures and memories to be had. They continued to spend their time having fun and enjoying life while they could. Like I said, so that's THE END" Taking a deep breath she rambled out, "There now I'm going to sleep." Before hiding under her blankets again in hopes he'd let it drop.

Natsu was PISSED! He was beyond pissed actually. How could she just write him off like that? Did she really, truly think like that? "That's bull shit Lucy."

"Well I'm sorry you didn't like it but you asked and wanted an end and that's the one I came up with. Sorry I couldn't think of something more entertaining Natsu." Came Lucy's sarcastic reply.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You made the dragon sound weak and useless. He saves her and then that's it? They just went on adventures?"

Groaning and sitting up once more Lucy realized he wasn't going to let this drop. Her embarrassment forgotten since it seemed he only focused on the fact that she didn't describe any real adventures. "Natsu look I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to do. I just couldn't think of a good adventure to put in there. Maybe next time-"

"Still not what I'm talking about Lucy. Your story is bull shit because you wrote the dragon off thinking he couldn't do something. You don't know the first thing about them if that's what you think."

Ok now she was getting angry, "Your right I don't! I wasn't raised with one so it's not like privy to their thoughts! So stop being such a jerk!"

Ignoring her he went on a rant, "If the dragon didn't care about the princess he never would have brought her with him. If he didn't think she was worth something he wouldn't have protected her and he sure as hell wouldn't have fought another dragon over her. If he wasn't capable of loving her then he eventually would of made her stay behind to keep her from getting hurt. Only damn reason he'd drag her to dangerous places with him is if he needed her with him."

"Natsu, I get it ok?"

"NO YOU DON'T! Dragon's senses and their emotions are higher than a normal human! Their stronger, their faster, their more protective, they can hear better, we can see better, we can feel more but take more pain-"

"Natsu your talking like-"

"We get our emotions deeper! Damn it I know what its like to love someone to the point of actual pain!" The room grew quiet with that as two pairs of wide eyes locked. Neither person so much as took a breath.

Well it was too late now. Truth was out there and so he'd just have to make her tell him and make her see that she was who he wanted. Natsu growled, "Fuck it," before pulling a startled Lucy to him and hugging her tightly while burrowing his face in her neck. Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves he kept talking, "Lucy you need to understand, I was raised by a dragon. Igneel taught me everything about his culture, traditions and beliefs, as well as those about humans. But someone like me might as well be a dragon walking around in human form. He gave me my magic that was a part of him and raised me like he would his own. I eat, sleep, think, and feel the same ways a dragon would more often even though I am human. "

Hesitantly Lucy wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She needed to think clearly and his close contact was helping and not at the same time. When she relaxed further she heard his strange growl like purr noise again and she sighed. So he had figured out he was the dragon. And he was either returning her feelings or he was defending himself and Igneel, could even be both or neither.

He had said he knew what it was like to love someone, but that was just it. He said, "someone," no name or even a reference. And it caused pain? It could be Lissiana, she had been thought dead. Yet, he didn't spend time with her outside the guild, at least not that she knew of. It could have been someone that she didn't know, those thoughts hurt. A tinge of jealousy rose up but she pushed it down. Above all else Natsu was her best friend and if he was happy she would force herself to be happy for him. For all she knew he was just speaking about Igneel. She could easily recognize the pain that would bring.

At the same time, he could have just been defending dragons in general because of how the story turned out. In a way she had insulted dragons, therefore insulting Igneel, and insulting him. Her thoughts were confusing her and since Natsu seemed to be opening up she might as well get some help with them, "Natsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to insult you, and you know I would never insult Igneel. Right?"

Natsu let out a sigh, "Yeh Lucy I know you never would." He liked the fact she held such a high regard for Igneel even if she had never met him, yet. He smiled a bit. The day he found Igneel he was positive that Happy and Lucy would be with him so he could show Igneel the two most important people he had since his father's disappearance.

"Good." Biting her lip she hesitantly asked "When did you start thinking of yourself as the dragon in the story?"

He chuckled, "When the dragon made his appearance."

She hummed in response. She felt like she was stuck in limbo. Should she press further? This was the type of moment that if she let it drop could never come again, but if she pursued she could lose the man in her arms. She needed to choose her words carefully, "What's it like? I mean emotionally?"

Natsu chuckled again and pulled her a bit closer relaxing further, "Well it's hard to say really. I mean I don't remember a time when I thought or felt things differently. But from what I can guess it makes it more physical. Ya know like how if you're sad or something it causes actual pain for me not just in my head." He shrugged a bit, "That's the best way I can describe it I guess."

Lucy unconsciously shifted more comfortably in Natsu's lap. Her legs would cramp soon if he didn't sit down instead of kneel and he wasn't letting go anytime soon it seemed. She was startled however when he reached an arm under her knees and pulled her closer draping her legs over one of his thighs, only to put his arm back around her as soon as he moved her. She blushed harder and buried her head into his chest. Taking a few deep breathes she started talking again, "Since I got so much wrong about the dragon… would you… I mean if I asked what cretin things meant would you tell me?"

Natsu was so at ease right now you could ask him to eat Etherion and he'd do it with a smile. All of his senses were filled with nothing but Lucy and it was calming and peaceful. His normal internal struggle to keep his hands off here was gone since she was currently wrapped up in him, and her scent was so strong it was all he could smell. So he didn't hesitate to rumble out, "Sure," to her question. He figured now was as good a time as any for her to understand since he was so far gone there was no way his embarrassment would get the better of him.

"Ok, in my story, you said the dragon wouldn't have taken the princess with him if he didn't care about her. What does that mean to a dragon?"

"Hmmmm could be a couple things. Could be just interest because she was intriguing somehow, could be he sensed she posed no threat to him so he helped her, could of even been something as simple as he enjoyed her scent, or as complicated as he wanted to pursue her as a mate. Could be all that or not."

Lucy nodded in understanding, however she was confused over something, "Mate?"

He let loose a low rumble of a growl at that word. Mentally shaking his instincts away for the time being he tried to pull her closer if possible and replied, "Yeh, dragons don't fuck around with love. They eventually all try to find a mate. Like a spouse but different. I mean anything and anyone is capable of having a fling or something but dragons don't really mess around with that sort of thing. If someone catches their eye they will test them against other more important senses before they make a bond with them. And then once that bond is made that's it, one shot that's all they get. So like I said like marriage but different because married people can leave one another, mates will do everything in their power to keep one another together. "

Lucy felt saddened at the thought. You get one chance at love and that's it? What if you form a bond with someone you shouldn't? That could lead to an emotionally lonely life. "I get everything is extreme with a dragon but what if they make a mistake? I mean so what if they smell good or look good what if they are cruel deep down?"

"That's what I mean by testing. If the things you don't like outweigh what you do like then obviously it wouldn't work out you weirdo."

"I'm not weird," she pouted. Thinking it over though she realized, "Oh so kind of like dating but on dragon terms?"

Shrugging he replied, "Yeh sortta."

Not as bad as she had thought it then. Thinking she kept with her questions, "Ok what about the fact that he took the princess with him places?"

"Only two things for that one, a feeling of family or once again mate."

She hummed again lost in thought once more as she unconsciously leaned further into Natsu. Although she felt like she had somehow broken the mood with her questions she was learning a great deal. And if she was ever going to capture Natsu's heart she probably should know these things. Not to mention it put some insight into their relationship. "So, what about the fact that you said he would have made her stay behind?"

Natsu grinned against her skin at this one, "Easy, mate. Offspring can be left attended but a mate can't be left for long. Drives a dragon crazy after a short time." Maybe now she'd figure out why he was ALWAYS at her apartment, and why she had to go with him on damn near every mission. There was one time only he left her behind but he saw her on and off in those days anyway, never taking something that would take too long.

She thought this over. So she was either in the same line as Happy, or more. She blushed at the thought that he could actually share her feelings. But at the same time they have gone days where they didn't interact much or not at all. Usually he'd bug her to no end after those random times but still it did happen. Since that was the case she could at least confirm she was as important as Happy. That's a place to start right? She was about to ask another question when a gasp set itself free instead. She could feel almost butterfly light kisses on her neck sending shivers through her. "Na-Natsu?" She felt him more than heard him hum against her skin alighting another shiver. Stifling the moan wishing to rise up she attempted words, "Wha-what are you d-d-doing?"

Her reaction gave him courage and purpose. The way she responded to this simple of a touch alone was giving birth to some new found source of pride within him. He was causing her to stutter, he was causing her to shiver in delight, hell he was causing that new wonderful scent to come to the surface. He smirked at her question, "Taste test," was the only answer he gave as he took his chance to nip at her taught skin and take a slow lick across the now puckered spot. That time the reaction was even better yet.

She couldn't stop the strangled moan that time. She felt a bit of shame for acting so wanton over some small simple touches. But who was she kidding? Sure she was innocent but she wasn't naive and she had her own long list of fantasies that included the man currently 'taste testing' her. That thought brought her slightly back to reality. He had just said that a dragon would test a mate against his other senses. Did that mean he was testing her for that reason? But if that was the case what did that even mean. Trying her best to ignore the sensations he was causing she pulled all her strength and stated, "Next question Natsu."

He pouted slightly. She was trying to resist him a bit. Damn it he was having so much fun too. But he could hear in her tone she wanted his attention for this so he stopped his ministrations huffing a bit against her skin. Smirking again at her shiver he resisted and pulled his face back from her. With a contented smile and half lidded eyes he met her gaze, "Ok shoot."

She almost sighed in relief at the bit of space between them. She could once again think properly. Looking away from his gaze she forced down the newly forming lump in her throat. "If you saw yourself as the dragon of the story then who was the princess?"

A predatory smile came across him at that question. Pulling his hand from her back he lifted her chin to him as he leaned in stopping an inch from her face. "That's the easiest question yet princess." With that said he watched almost fascinated as she was the one to close her eyes and close the distance between them. He was on cloud nine! She had kissed him! The princess kissed the dragon! Hell Lucy his chosen MATE kissed HIM! Oh how amazing this feeling was and what the hell had she just done with her tongue?

Reasonable and coherent thoughts left the pair as they indulged themselves in one another. A struggle between dominance eventually ensued only to be happily lost by Lucy. She had never been actually kissed before and holy shit this was one hell of a first kiss to have. She felt like she was on fire and briefly wondered if Natsu felt like this most days since he was a fire mage. However the physical pain erupting in her lungs was enough to make her finally pull away earning a slight groan from Natsu.

As the room filled with the sound of the pair trying to regain air into their neglected lungs, the haze on Lucy's mind slowly lifted. A bright smile rose and happiness filled her like none other. Natsu saw her as the princess. In essence he admitted he loved her. Not to mention had been testing her. But that brought more questions. Deciding to ask the most blunt of them all she breathed out, "So now what?"

Natsu forced Lucy to look at him once more and smiled his normal happy fangy smile. "That depends on if the princess still wants to think her weird ideas or if she is ready to accept the fact that she's really the dragon's mate."

Lucy's eyes widened once more and the blush that had subsided surfaced with a vengeance. Mate? That word was the equivalent to marriage to a dragon, or dragon slayer as they case may be. Was she ready for that? She loved Natsu, but at the same time they had never dated, hell only a few moments ago she was convinced that he didn't even know the meaning of the word love, and yet he had indirectly asked her to be his wife. Eventually if asked properly she could very well bring herself to say yes, but right now… "Maybe…"

He had watched as emotions flew across her features and in her eyes faster than most could recognize. However no matter how much he picked up he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. When she spoke his smile faltered to a pout. Maybe? That's not really an answer at all. He was sure she was telling their story so then why a maybe? Did he miss read her, or rather the princess', feelings? He couldn't have, she said she loved the dragon. She loved him damn it! What's so hard about this? "You realize I'm not talking about your story anymore right?" When she nodded a yes he was even more confused. "Ok…. Then what the hell?"

She could see the hurt, anger and confusion in his eyes and she had to look away. "It's just… I'm not like you… I mean I know what I feel but I also don't know. I don't think I'm ready for something like that… Just not yet."

"Not yet?" He questioned. So that didn't mean no, but what the hell did that mean? Tomorrow, a week from now? When? He had already been waiting years in reality, even if he slept for most of that, it didn't change the fact that his dreams had been filled with her. "I don't get it. I mean you love me and I love you so what's the problem?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his bluntness. "It's just not that simple." She stated puffing out her cheeks. Making out his even more confused look she spoke, "Look I need time to get used to an idea like that. I don't have teachings or instincts or whatever to tell me what to do or if someone just fits that kind of role."

'But Lcuyyyyy," he began whining. Usually if he pouted and whined she'd give into his way soon enough, so it couldn't hurt to try. "Why do you always have to be so weird?"

Glaring at him she pulled away from him as far as he'd let her currently and thumped him on the head, "I'm normal! You're the weird one here." Seeing him pout she sighed, "Look just how about this. What about for my sake, we umm… try…. Dating?"

It was his turn to glare, "I think we might both be past that don't you? Hell we do shit together all the time. Isn't that the same thing?"

She huffed at his logic. The whole point of dating someone was to see if they would even work as a couple and to get to know one another. The defiantly knew each other pretty damn well. Better than most couples do when they first become official. "Ok, fine. How about just start off just being well… you know… a couple?" Why was this so hard? Shouldn't he be the one to ask this kind of thing? Then again he had basically asked her to marry him so he kind of did.

A couple? He knew what that meant. She was willing to be committed to him. That he liked, but it wasn't permanent enough for him. Sighing he realized that might be the best he could get for now at least. So he'd just have to convince her somehow. But how long did he have to do that? Was there a time frame on this kind of thing? "For how long?"

"I don't know." She could feel him growl in anger at that. What a strange thing to feel someone growl though. Pushing the thought aside she tried to calm him down, "Look at least a few months, maybe a year, ask me again after that. But this time do it proper."

A few months? He could handle that. Hell that wasn't that long really. He chose to ignore the idea of a year, that would be just too damn long. "So you're my girlfriend now and I'm your boyfriend then right?" Seeing her nod he smiled. "Ok deal." As an afterthought he added, "What the hell do you mean by proper?"

She was happy but frustrated at the idiocy this man could have, "You basically asked me to marry you. Well do it right next time."

"How?"

"A ring would be nice for starters."

"Ok that it?"

Thinking she started to daydream a bit, "Well flowers, bring me flowers."

"Got it." This was easy stuff! So long as he could remember. Then again Lucy was the one telling him so he would.

"Oh and you have to get down on one knee! And ummm… lets see… Oh and dress nice!"

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with the way I dress?!"

Lucy giggled at that, "Nothing, it's just supposed to be a special moment for a girl so you got to try and make it special any way possible."

Rolling his eyes he grumbled out a, "Fine… Is that it?"

She smiled, "Yeh that's it. For now." Lucy yawned and looked over to her clock. "Natsu, it's four in the morning I need sleep. So you need to let me go so I can go to bed." As she attempted to pull away he kept his hold, "Natsuuuu," she whined. Before she could try and pull away again he laid them both down, letting her go only to crawl under the blankets himself. Once settled he pulled her against him again.

"Natsu," she growled out annoyed, "This is my bed. Let go and get out."

"Why? You said I could stay here already."

"I never said you could sleep with me." She deadpanned.

"Shhhhh you're too noisy. Besides that's what boyfriends get to do." He smiled happily.

Blushing for the thousandth time that day she gave in and got more comfortable while mumbling, "Whatever just don't get used to this."

"To late," he thought but chose to say nothing as he relaxed with her. He would make sure she was used to this kind of thing, that way she wouldn't be able to complain and then she would be sure to accept. All the things he always kept himself from doing he'd do, she wanted to feel special after all. Well she'd realize very soon how special he could make her feel. With those thoughts on his mind he joined her in sleep.


	7. Epilogue

Lucy sat at the bar of the guild lost in thought. It was night time yet she wasn't tired. More on edge maybe. She felt off all day long and couldn't put her finger on it. "Oi, Mira?" She called to the barmaid.

"Yes Lucy? Need something?" The woman asked.

"Is it just me or does today feel weird?"

Mira giggled lightly at that and smiled knowingly. "Not that I can tell. Why would you say something like that?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. I've just felt off all day."

"Well is there anything that happened out of the ordinary today? Did you forget something maybe?" Mira already knew what was wrong with the blond in front of her but she didn't want to just tell her the reason for her worries.

Ever since the day Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild together all those years ago they were almost inseparable. However, five months ago when they came in and Natsu announced they were a couple, the two were never far from each other. Neither went on a mission without the other anymore. Even when in the guild you could always see Natsu watching her more closely if they weren't seated next to one another already. It was sweet.

But today for the first time since then they didn't arrive together, and the few times Natsu had been at the guild that day he didn't stay for very long. He would come in and head straight for wherever Lucy was, even ignoring Grey's teasing. They would eat together and chat for a bit and then he was off. At most he spent a total of 3 hours there all day. Focusing on Lucy once more Mira prodded a bit, "Maybe someone is missing?"

Lucy's eyes widened a bit at realization. Natsu hadn't been around most of the day. In fact it was the first time in a LONG time she could remember him not even being there when she woke up. Sure lately there were days he would disappear for a while but he would always come back a few hours later and then he and Happy would spend the rest of the day at the guild or they would all go on a mission. But today she hadn't seen much of him at all, and she hadn't seen Happy once. Furring her brow she looked at Mira asking, "Do you know where Natsu is?"

Mira had to hide her smile. She did know, hell most of the guild knew. After all they had been helping him recently. But she couldn't tell his little secret. Considering that he had been gone most of the day she assumed he'd be telling her soon if not today. "Nope. I haven't talked to him much today."

Lucy was about to ask something else but the guild doors burst open with a frantic looking Happy yelling, "LLLLUUUUCCCCYYYYYY! Come quick!"

Lucy jumped from her seat to meet the flying ball of fur. "Happy what's wrong?" However all she received was, "No time!" before she was lifted in the air by the exceed and flown out the guild doors.

"Should we follow them? What if it's trouble?" several guild members asked as they watched the pair leave.

Mira smiled and spoke up over the noise though, "No need! Happy was smiling." And went back to fill orders as the guild settled back down in understanding.

Lucy was in a panic though. "Happy is something wrong? Where's Natsu? What's going on? Damn it ANSWER ME!"

"Jeez Lucy don't be so mean!" Happy said ignoring all her questions.

Frustrated she asked again, "Where's Natsu?"

Landing with her on a roof he smiled and pointed, "He's right there weirdo!"

At this point she was so angry she neglected her surroundings and chose to lunge for Happy in hopes of strangling the feline, "I'm not weird! And where am I? GET BACK HERE!"

However Happy chose to fly and hide behind Natsu screeching, "Natsu save me! Lucy's going to eat me! She's scary!"

That was when she first took into account Natsu standing there across from her. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand while patting Happy on the head with his other. That itself wasn't what tossed all her anger away, it was the fact that he was dressed in a suit and button up shirt. If it wasn't for his scarf still draped around his neck she would have thought he was an imposter. Looking around them she realized they were somewhere outside the city standing on a roof? "Natsu where are we?"

Hearing her he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, "Home," was his simple reply. Smiling as she nodded he handed her the flowers, "Here these are for you."

Bringing herself out of her stupor, she smiled and took them, "Aww thank you! Their beautiful." She gave him a hug in return and asked, "But why are you dressed like that and why are we so high up? I don't remember your house being this tall."

He ignored her first question and blushed a bit, "We did some remodeling."

Happy, having gotten over his prior distress landed on Natsu's head and chimed in, "Yeh we built a whole new level! A bunch of people in the guild helped too!"

She nodded in understanding now. "So you must have finished today?" Seeing both of them node she continued, "So all this was to show me all your hard work?" She laughed a little at the extremes the two would go at times.

"Umm sortta," Natsu mumbled. "Oi, Happy?"

"Now Natsu?"

"Yeh now." Natsu smiled at his friend as he flew down and into the house.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Just watch what he does when he comes out." Natsu said smiling his signature smile. Seeing Lucy shrug and try and keep an eye out for the cat he let go of her unnoticed.

Spotting Happy in the dark had been easier than she thought because he came out with a lit torch and headed for the field next to the house. Wondering if this was one of their random fire based tricks they did on occasion she was prepared to call out a spirit to help in case the fire got out of hand like it could at times. However she was taken back when she watched the exceed drop the torch in the field and fly away. Internally freaking out she looked to Natsu who was once next to her only to see him not standing there. Now frantic she turned back to the fire that was lit below and gasped.

Spelled out in flames on the ground was "Lucy Say Yes". She was shocked. What was going on? What kind of weird trick was this? However her attention was pulled from her thoughts as her left hand was grabbed. Looked down to see Natsu on one knee she stopped breathing.

"Lucy, will you be my mate, or wife, or whatever the hell you want to call it? I don't care just say yes this time. Please! I did it right, right? Flowers and clothes and LOOK I got a ring! And…" He was cut off of his worried rambles when Lucy's lips crashed to his. He smiled kissing her back. This was a yes wasn't it? It had to be! Slipping the ring on her finger he deepened the kiss. He was beyond happy at the moment.

Before either of them could get lost in the moment Happy pulled them apart, "Natsu the fire!" he yelled.

Looking down at the ground his eyes widened, "Oh SHIT!" was all that he said before he jumped off the roof to consume the flames before they burnt down everything around.

"Jeez Natsu! You almost made us homeless! You should stop trying to eat Lucy so much and pay attention!" Happy teased when he noticed all was safe and could get close enough to mess with Natsu.

Lucy heard him also, "Stupid cat! He wasn't trying to eat me!" She huffed. Noticing she was all alone on the roof she called down. "Umm guys? Can I get down now?"

Natsu smiled forgetting all about the fire problem a moment ago, "Happy go get her we got to show her the surprise still."

"Aye sir!"

Taking in the damage once on the ground Lucy sighed, "Well at least you won't have to cut the grass for a while." To which all three laughed.

Natsu stopped suddenly and looked to her, "Wait that was a yes right?" he asked almost scared. He learned a long time ago that unless you get a straight answer out of Lucy she was great at trying to worm her way out of something.

Lucy looked at him for a moment, and then smiled brightly, "Yes Natsu, it's a yes."

To that Happy pulled the string to some party poppers and Natsu cheered, "YOOOSSSHHHH!" while grabbing hold of her and twirling her around, causing her to laugh once more. When he stopped he pulled her to him and kissed her again. He would never get sick of doing that, he mused.

Once again Happy was the one to get their attention, "Natsuuuu…. The surprise?"

Pulling away suddenly Natsu smiled, "Oh yeh lets go!" He said while dragging Lucy with him towards his and Happy's home. Ignoring her protest he opened the door and ushered her in.

Lucy blinked. Had she not already know this was their house she would have never believed it was the same place. The wall of mementos was still there as well as the furniture, some of which looked very familiar. But besides that it was so different. It was as clean if not cleaner then the first time she left. Their all purpose room seemed to be a larger living room now, no longer were the hammocks hanging from the rafters, and no longer where there rafters but a ceiling. The floors were redone and the tree that had been growing out of the base of the house had been removed. There was also a stairwell to the side. Walking further in she noticed the kitchen seemed bigger as well as a table now placed in the middle, which also looked strangely familiar. Going past the kitchen she found the bathroom to be larger as well as a retiled. There was a stone tub and a shower. Before she could inspect it further Happy popped up in her face and pushed her out.

"Come on the best part is upstairs!" He said while leading her back to the stairwell.

Slowly Lucy climbed the stairs still in awe. How long had they worked on this? Then again Happy had said the guild helped. But why hadn't either of them or anyone at the guild mentioned this to her? She had so many questions in her head as she reached the upper level of the house. Seeing a smiling Natsu standing there she had to ask, "How?"

He blushed a bit at that, "Well, when I told Mira what I wanted to do her and Erza basically forced everyone into helping."

Nodding dumbly she asked another question, "But how in the world did you afford it?"

"That's easy Lucy!" Happy offered while landing on her head. "We've been going on tons of missions and lumber isn't that expensive you weirdo!"

"I'm not weird," she mumbled out automatically. Feeling her hand grabbed and being pulled she looked to Natsu once more questioningly.

"Come on you got to see what's up here." He smiled at her. Pulling her down to the end of the hall he opened a door to the left quickly saying, "This is just a spare room," turning to the right he opened the door letting her actually look in.

"That's my room!" Happy announced.

Lucy had to laugh. Even if he hadn't told her she would have guessed so anyway. There was a new looking cat bed in the middle of the floor with a fish shaped pillow, but that by far wasn't the only fish that decorated the room. They were everywhere from the floor to ceiling. There was also a plushy that strangely looked a lot like Carla on a shelf, to which Lucy just smiled and shook her head. "It's defiantly you Happy!"

"Thanks Lucy!" He said not getting her sarcastic response.

Being pulled back up the hall again they stood in front of the door next to Happy's room. Once again it was opened but empty and called a "Spare room," before she was turned around to the door opposite it. Natsu had practically tossed her in the room when he opened the door. Blinking and regaining her balance she took in her surroundings. Her reaction was shock. There was no doubt about the furniture decorating this room. It was hers! All her book shelves as well as a few empty ones lined two walls. A low table and her oh so comfortable sitting chair were near by the shelves with a tall lamp set behind it. But what threw her was her writing desk which sat facing the window, as well as the cabinet she stored her letters to her mother in nestled next to it, beside that was a chest she had never seen before. Tears welled in her eyes at the care that seemed to be placed in setting up everything just how she had had it. But not only that, was how the cabinet and desk had been cleaned and polished to the point it shined even in the dim light.

"Natsu?" She questioned trying to understand what she was seeing. Had he built her her own room to just to write and read in? This was by far the sweetest thing someone had ever done for her. That's when she realized that this was all his way of showing her just how much he had wanted her in his life. He always complained when she would spend time ignoring him in favor of writing or reading, but he gave her a room all her own anyway. She smiled as the tears fell.

"OI OI OI! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Did I set it up wrong? Oh man Erza is gonna skin me! Lucy, I'm sorry don't be mad! Don't…" His scared rant was cut off when she hugged him yet continued to cry into his chest. He calmed down a bit at the feel of her but he absolutely hated when she cried. "Lucy?"

"Baka, I'm happy! You make me so freaking happy!" She cried still muffled by him.

He visibly relaxed at that. Even if he would never understand 'happy tears' he didn't care so long as they were only because of that. Smiling he nuzzled the side of her cheek with his nose, "Come on I got one more room to show you." He whispered pulling her back towards the door by the stairs. Opening the door he turned her around but kept hold of her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Well what do you think?"

The first thing she noticed was her bed. Furrowing her brow at that she took in the rest of the room. Here she found the dressers that housed her clothing as well as her wardrobe. There were also a couple dressers she recognized that used to be downstairs that had Natsu's stuff in it. All of a sudden it all came together in her mind. "You moved ALL my stuff here?" She didn't know whether to be pissed, impressed, or just plain dumbfounded.

Laughing nervously Natsu explained, "Well I was hoping you'd say yes, planning on it actually. And since me and Happy are always at your place I didn't think you'd mind. Besides you don't have to pay rent anymore! And now you have a separate spot to write in and… Umm… Lucy? Say something."

Still unsure how to react she said, "My rent was paid in advance for 3 more months."

"Oh yeh! Well I talked to your landlady about that when we started remodeling this place. She said that since it was over thirty days or something that she didn't care and would just pro, umm pro-something your rent from when you moved out. So I got the three months rent back plus a few extra days from her today. It's all in the safe now" He recited happily.

"So let me get this straight. _YOU_ planned something that far in advance?"

Looking a bit hurt he pouted, "Oi, I can think ahead!"

Lucy laughed and if you listened close you could hear Happy's giggles down the hall. "I know you _can_ it's just you never _do_." Leaning back against him she sighed. So they lived together now? She supposed she could say no to him considering her stuff had been moved out just today, she was sure she could talk the crazy land lady into letting her come back if she really wanted. Something came to mind though, "WAIT! Are you sure you got EVERYTHING? I mean I had a hiding spot…"

"Yeh where you kept your journals and manuscripts, I got them too! They're in that chest in _your_ book room. And this is the key." He cut her off while handing her the key to the chest. He smiled when she relaxed only to be startled at the angry glare he was receiving. "I didn't read them! SWEAR! No one did! I took them all this morning and put them in there when I left."

Appeased by that she smiled once more. "Wait, what do you mean no one?"

"You think I moved all this stuff by myself in a few hours? Weirdo, Erza, Lissiana, Evergreen and Elfman helped me and Happy out today. Although Evergreen didn't do much besides yell at Elfman to 'be more careful with a woman's property' and stupid shit like that."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle hearing their friend's antics. They were so amazing though to have helped with something like this. "I'm surprised Erza didn't force Grey to help today. Knowing her she would find it a 'good bonding experience for the team' or something crazy like that."

"Naw the stripper was on guard duty for me." Seeing her raise an eyebrow in question he explained further, "Well I couldn't watch you all day to keep the creeps away so I had him do it. Figured it was as good an idea as any since Juvia would kick his ass worse than me if he tried anything stupid."

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" Lucy asked a bit hurt and slightly upset.

"Of course I do! But it still don't feel right leaving you alone. Besides popsicle and the tin can were my only options and I figured he was a given since Levy had to keep you at the guild."

Lucy laughed at all of what he said. He really did think of everything. "You're full of surprises." She said tuning into him and hugging. Pulling back slightly she chuckled, "So what would you have done had I said no?"

Pouting, he didn't like the thought that had even been a possibility, "I probably would be dead right now. You would have kicked my asses for moving your stuff and Erza…" a shiver of terror ran through him, "She would have killed me because she would have figured I did something wrong."

Nodding at the sense that actually made she mused, "I guess I owe everyone a big thank you and something special in return, huh?" Mumbling she went through the list, "Lissiana and Evergreen are easy, I'll go shopping with them. Erza gets a cake from her favorite shop, I'll have to ask Mira what to give Elfman. Levy I can get that one book she's been wanting, and Gajeel is easy too, he'll be happy with something metal." She giggled at the thought of how he'll act like he doesn't even care. "Grey I think I'll just pay for a few of his drinks at the guild, and Happy I'll buy the biggest fish in the market." She finished smiling. Pulling away from Natsu she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

An excited "Aye" could be heard from down the hall which went ignored.

Chasing after Lucy, Natsu called out, "Oi! You're forgetting someone!"

Smiling coyly as she entered the kitchen, Lucy replied, "No I'm not."

"Yeh you are!"

"Hmm really? Well who could that be? Well now that you mention it I guess I do owe something to everyone at the guild since they did help fix this place."

Natsu's jaw dropped at that. "But Lucyyyy," he whined, "You're still forgetting someone."

"How do you figure that?"

"What about me?! It was all my idea damn it! And I even dressed up and shit! Come on!"

"You already got your gift." Giggling at his frown and confused look she elaborated, "You got me baka! Everyday, all day, for the rest of our lives." She stated while waving her left hand at him making sure he took note of the ring on her finger.

His eyes brightened in realization. With the craziness of the day and evening he hadn't been able to really let everything settle into his brain. She was his forever now. She had said yes, which was as good as a promise, which was something she'd never back out of. She would be his wife, and mate, and someday mother of their children. SHE HAD SAID YES! Closing the distance between them he crushed her frame to him and didn't hold back as he kissed her.

As the pair pulled away for air, Lucy couldn't help but let her happiness shine through every fiber of her being. Pushing away from Natsu slightly she told him, "Go get changed and I'll make you something to eat."

Grinning like he always did he shouted, "YOOSH! You're the best Lucy!" As he ran up the stairs trying to remove his jacket as he went, and calling for Happy, "Happy get out here Lucy's making us food!"

"AYE SIR!" Came his call as he landed on the table in the kitchen prepared to help Lucy pick the perfect fish to filet for him.

The evening died down as the trio ate and laughed as if the happenings of the day weren't fresh. In a small way it had always been this way for them. No matter where they were the little 'family' enjoyed one another and would always have fun and make the best of everything.

When sleep eventually called and they made their way upstairs Lucy couldn't help but think that if it hadn't been for the man beside her she would probably wouldn't have ever found such happiness. Fate was a funny thing really. Snuggling deeper into the man beside her, she let out a contented sigh. Who would have guessed that the dragon and princess could have made it work out?


End file.
